Hello
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Halo, Deidara. Aku menulis surat untukmu dari tempat yang mungkin bisa disebut surga. Aku ingin melihat raut wajah terkejutmu saat menerima surat ini. (Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR) [Afterlife] Videofic


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Hello" © Sakamoto Maaya**

**Video SasoDei – Hello © Haeda**

**Alur cerita sepenuhnya milik Haeda, saya hanya menulis isi cerita di video SasoDei – Hello, dengan sedikit penyesuaian.**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**

**For Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR**

**Afterlife**

**.**

**~Hello~**

**.**

Sosok berambut merah terlihat tengah duduk tenang, dengan sebuah gulungan kertas kosong di pangkuannya dan sebatang pena di antara jemari tangan kanannya. Ia gunakan tangan kirinya untuk menopang dagunya hanya untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dalam menulis. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum tipis yang jarang ia tunjukan sebelumnya. Tetapi karena di tempat itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri, jadi tak masalah jika ia tersenyum, karena tak ada satupun yang akan melihat senyumanya ini.

_**Halo, Deidara. Aku menulis surat untukmu dari tempat yang mungkin bisa disebut surga.**_

_**Aku ingin melihat raut wajah terkejutmu saat menerima surat ini**_

Sosok itu tertawa kecil membayangkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menggenggam secarik kertas dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar karena terkejut. Raut wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. Ah membayangkan wajah menggemaskan itu saja sudah cukup membuat sosok ini terkekeh pelan. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin melihat raut terkejut di wajah cantik dari seseorang yang ia rindukan karena selama ini yang terlihat dari wajah cantiknya hanyalah raut murung dan sedih.

_**Walaupun aku tidak bisa memeluk bahumu yang bergetar lagi, tapi aku ingin kau bisa merasakannya**_

Akasuna no Sasori adalah namanya ketika ia masih hidup dulu, ia merupakan salah satu shinobi yang paling ditakuti di dunia ninja. Bukan hanya karena ia merupakan salah satu anggota dari organisasi paling ditakuti seantero dunia shinobi, tetapi juga karena sifatnya yang kejam, dingin, tidak pilih kasih, singkatnya ia adalah seorang membunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat menakutkan. Wajar saja orang-orang memberinya julukan "kalajengking pasir merah". Sasori mematikan dan beracun, seperti kalajengking. Kau ganggu dia sedikit saja, maka terimalah kematianmu.

Tapi selalu ada pengecualian di dunia ini. Sasori memang kejam dan mematikan. Sasori memang siap membunuh siapapun yang berani menganggunya, tapi ada pengecualian. Karena seberapa sering pun partnernya di Akatsuki mengganggunya, Sasori tidak pernah mencoba membunuh sang partner secara serius. Mungkin ia memang sering mengancam akan membunuh partnernya itu, tapi hanya sebatas ancaman. Mana mungkin ia membunuh partner yang dicintainya itu?

Pada akhirnya Sasori lah yang pertama meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkan sang partner yang terus diamati olehnya dari balik awan.

"Deidara."

Senyum terukir di bibirnya saat ia melihat partnernya berhenti melangkah dan menatap sekitar, sepertinya sang partner sedang bingung mencari arah suara Sasori. Jelas saja, dipikiran Deidara, Sasori tidak mungkin bisa bersuara lagi.

_**Angin yang berbisik di telingamu adalah aku**_

"Kau mendengarku ya?" bisik Sasori setelah ia menulis sebait kalimat di gulungan kertasnya. Ditatapnya kembali sang partner yang berdiri di bawah sana.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan rintik-rintik turun dari langit, membasahi dan menyejukkan bumi yang gersang secara bersamaan. Deidara tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mendongak menatap langit, membiarkan tetesan air hujan memasuki matanya dan menetes keluar dari ekor matanya.

Sasori tersenyum dan kembali menulis.

_**Jika hujan turun tiba-tiba, itu karena aku**_

Sasori ingin menunjukan keberadaannya pada Deidara. Ia ingin sang partner tahu bahwa ia tidak benar-benar menghilang setelah kematiannya.

_**Aku adalah ion keemasan yang terlalu kecil untuk bisa kau lihat, yang selalu berada di sisimu**_

Ia juga ingin Deidara tahu bahwa Sasori selalu bersamanya meskipun tak ada satu manusia pun di dunia ini yang bisa melihat Sasori. Tetapi Sasori bagaikan 'ion' yang selalu menemani Deidara kemanapun Deidara pergi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri memang, bahwa Sasori tidak ingin berada jauh dari Deidara.

_**Halo Deidara, ketika aku melihatmu dari surga ini**_

_**Kau masih tetap terlihat sangat cantik**_

Sasori tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya sang partner yang sejak dua tahun lalu sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Cantik dalam pandangan Sasori berbeda dengan cantik dalam pandangan orang pada umumnya. Yang Sasori sebut dengan 'cantik' dari Deidara bukanlah sekedar keindahan rambut pirang panjangnya, ataupun mata biru cerahnya, tetapi keutuhan dirinya. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Deidara terlihat sempurna, tak kurang suatu apapun. Tetapi kecantikan Deidara bukan hanya pada fisiknya saja, tetapi pada hatinya juga.

Dan Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah membandingkan Deidara dengan perempuan. Cantik itu bukan sebuah kata yang hanya boleh diperuntukkan bagi perempuan saja bukan?

Saat ini Sasori sedang berhenti menulis, untuk mengamati Deidara yang sedang pergi bersama Tobi dalam sebuah misi. Tobi adalah pengganti Sasori, seorang laki-laki berkepribadian seperti anak kecil, yang selalu mengganggu Deidara. Tentu saja Deidara sering marah dibuatnya, tetapi saat marah pun Deidara masih terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sasori.

"Berhenti mengikuti Tobi un!"

"Tapi senpai, kita kan satu tim. Jadi Tobi harus mengikuti senpai kemanapun senpai pergiiii."

Deidara kembali mengumpat dan menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah.

Melihat hal ini membuat Sasori terkekeh pelan.

_**Kau hanya perlu memikirkanku setiap saat**_

_**Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum kembali**_

"Kau selalu menatap langit, menatapku, dengan raut kesedihan itu," Sasori bergumam pelan saat melihat Deidara tengah mendongak menatap langit di tepi sebuah danau yang tenang. Raut wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang dalam kepada sang danna. Sasori mengerti kesedihan yang kekasihnya rasakan, tetapi ia tak ingin melihat Deidara selalu bersedih seperti ini. Di depan Tobi dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya, Deidara selalu mencoba terlihat kuat dan tegar. Namun di saat ia sendirian dan hanya Sasori yang melihatnya –dari surga sana- Deidara selalu menunjukan kelemahannya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Dei."

Mungkin Deidara memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan, tetapi Sasori ingin Deidara mendengarnya dan melakukan apa yang ia minta.

Ketika sebuah ide cemerlang hinggap, Sasori sedikit menyeringai lalu melanjutkan suratnya, menyelesaikannya dalam waktu cepat tanpa berniat mengurangi makna dari surat yang ia tulis. Setelah ia selesai menulis, dipotongnya kertas berisi tulisan tangannya tersebut guna memisahkannya dari gulungan kertas.

Lalu Sasori melipat suratnya dengan rapi, dan tanpa pikir panjang, melepaskan surat itu dari genggamannya dan membiarkan angin membawa surat itu ke tempat tujuan.

_**Jangan menyerah dalam mencintai seseorang**_

_**Tunjukan semangatmu untuk tetap hidup, Deidara, aku percaya padamu**_

Dengan diantar oleh angin dan percikan keajaiban, surat dari surga itu melayang perlahan ke arah Deidara. Deidara yang melihat kertas melayang ke arahnya, segera menangkap kertas terkejut dan menggenggamnya erat.

Apa ini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Aneh saja melihat secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi melayang-layang dari langit menuju kearahnya.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, dibukanya lipatan kertas tersebut. Ditemukannya tulisan tangan yang sangat seni di permukaan kertas putih itu. Jantung yang tadi berdegup kencang kini berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya berdegup dengan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Tulisan tangan itu sangat dikenalnya. Tak ada orang yang bisa menulis seindah ini selain sang danna.

Dibacanya dengan seksama kata demi kata yang terukir rapi di atas secarik kertas tersebut, dicernanya makna demi makna yang ingin disampaikan oleh si pengirim surat. Tapi dari jenis kalimat, cara penulisan, dan isi surat, Deidara menjadi semakin yakin bahwa surat ini memang ditulis oleh Sasori yang kini berada di surga sana.

"Danna un," ia berbisik pelan kemudian mendongak menatap langit.

Jadi danna benar-benar berada di sana? Apa danna melihatku saat ini un?, batinnya.

Jadi selama ini ia tidak salah. Ia sering menatap langit, itu berarti dirinya tengah menatap sang danna. Dan siapa sangka ternyata sang danna terkasih juga balas menatapnya? Sebuah keajaiban kecil ini akhirnya membuat Deidara tersenyum.

_**Hari-hari emas telah menunggu di kedua pipimu yang bersinar**_

Akhirnya Sasori sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan; senyuman Deidara. Syukurlah membaca surat buatan tangannya tidak membuat Deidara menangis, malah sebaliknya Deidara tersenyum. Manis sekali.

Sasori membalas senyuman Deidara, walaupun ia tahu Deidara tidak akan melihatnya. Tapi Sasori berani bertaruh bahwa tatapan mata Deidara kini benar-benar tertuju padanya, tidak lagi kosong seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau melihatku, hm?" bisik Sasori.

Namun ketika melihat senyuman Deidara, tiba-tiba saja Sasori kembali teringat akan kebersamaannya dengan Deidara selama ia masih hidup. Mereka bergenggaman tangan, berjalan bersama, tertawa bersama, melewati hari bersama, semua hal mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Keputusan Sasori untuk meninggalkan dunia nyata telah merenggut kebahagiaan Deidara, akhirnya Sasori menyadari hal ini dan ia merasa sangat menyesal. Senyum Deidara yang begitu cerah, tawanya yang begitu indah, keceriaannya yang mengundang senyum dari Sasori, dan kebahagiaannya yang tak tergantikan, sirna bersamaan dengan perginya Sasori.

Dirinya juga teringat di saat Deidara datang ke tempat pertempuran terakhir Sasori setelah Sasori tewas di tangan neneknya. Sasori yang saat itu berupa roh, melihat raut terkejut, kecewa, sedih, dan marah yang Deidara tunjukan. Kesakitan tergambar jelas di wajah Deidara, mungkin karena rasa sakit di kedua lengannya dan rasa sakit di hatinya berkombinasi. Saat itu Sasori ingin memeluk Deidara, mengatakan 'jangan bersedih' atau sekedar kata 'maaf', namun dirinya tak lagi memiliki raga, karena itu ia hanya bisa menatap Deidara yang perlahan meneteskan air mata.

Sasori menyesal telah meninggalkan Deidara sendirian dan membuatnya hidup penuh kesedihan, tapi apa boleh buat? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jadi yang perlu Sasori lakukan saat ini adalah mengembalikan kebahagiaan Deidara.

_**Walaupun aku suatu saat akan kehilangan dosa dan namaku**_

_**Aku tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa aku bahagia bersamamu dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Deidara.**_

Semenjak ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya, Sasori tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan lagi, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Deidara lalu perlahan namun pasti kebahagiaan Sasori kembali. Tapi kini ia membuat Deidara bersedih. Sasori menyesal.

Sasori menatap kedua tangannya, memikirkan kembali kesalahan apa saja yang sudah ia perbuat. Lalu ditutupnya pelan kedua matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya mulai tenggelam ke dalam lautan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Ia berharap Deidara percaya bahwa dirinya benar-benar bahagia saat bersama Deidara. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan benar-benar tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun dan siapapun. Ia juga ingin Deidara percaya bahwa Sasori masih sangat mencintai Deidara dan akan terus mencintainya. Ia ingin Deidara tahu bahwa Sasori meninggalkannya bukan karena Sasori sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Ia harap Deidara tahu dan percaya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis saat kerinduan perlahan menyelimutinya. Kerinduan akan genggaman tangan Deidara, kebersamaan mereka, canda tawa yang mereka bagi, pelukan penuh kasih, dan ciuman lambang cinta mereka. Sasori benar-benar merindukan semuanya.

_**Jangan menyerah dalam menatap hari esok**_

_**Tunjukan semangatmu untuk tetap hidup, aku percaya padamu**_

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia melihat Deidara berlari kemudian menerbangkan burung tanah liat kecil yang membawa sebuah surat di kedua kakinya. Burung tanah liat tersebut terbang dengan cepat menembus awan untuk memberikan surat tersebut pada Sasori. Tentu saja Sasori terkejut melihat hal ini, namun perlahan kejerkejutannya berganti dengan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan.

_**Hari-hari emas telah menunggu di kedua pipimu yang bersinar**_

Setelah yakin burung tanah liatnya telah menjalankan tugas dengan baik, Deidara tertawa pelan, tawa lepas yang terlihat tanpa beban. Tawa yang sama persis dengan tawanya saat masih bersama Sasori dulu.

_**Jika kau mencium atau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing dan membuatmu teringat masa lalu, itu aku**_

Setelah melihat tawa Deidara ini, Sasori memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan percik-percik kebahagiaan menari di sekelilingnya. Sasori merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Deidara menggenggam surat yang Sasori berikan di depan dadanya, ia memejamkan mata, tersenyum, dan menikmati tiupan angin. Kemudian ia menurunkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang masih erat menggenggam surat pemberian Sasori.

_**Jika kau mendengar nada itu kembali, itu karena aku**_

Namun perlahan Deidara membuka mata saat merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat. Perasaan yang tak asing yang Deidara rasakan saat tangannya digenggam, membuat Deidara yakin bahwa sang danna lah yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Deidara menoleh ke kiri, untuk sesaat ia melihat sang danna tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Untuk sesaat ia melihat sang danna tersenyum ke arahnya, senyum yang hanya Sasori berikan pada Deidara seorang. Namun perlahan sosok Sasori perlahan-lahan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang.

_**Aku adalah ion keemasan yang terlalu kecil untuk bisa kau lihat, yang selalu berada di sisimu**_

Untuk sesaat Deidara tertegun namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

.

.

Sasori tersenyum saat ia menerima surat yang Deidara kirimkan untuknya. Surat tersebut ditulis dengan sederhana seperti yang biasa Deidara tulis. Deidara memang tidak puitis, tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata sebaik Sasori, namun kesederhanan Deidara dalam menulis surat inilah yang membuat Sasori semakin mencintainya.

Ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu saat dimana ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Deidara, cintanya.

Jadi ia akan menunggu di sini dengan sabar.

.

.

Di secarik kertas kecil tersebut, terlihat gambar wajah Deidara dengan tulisan di atasnya yang berbunyi "Selamat ulang tahun, danna!"

.

.

_END_

Saya suka banget sama video buatan Haeda-sama ini bagi minna yang belum tau, bisa buka niconico douga trus search aja walaupun agak ribet sih karena harus punya account. Tapi videonya bagus banget lho, gak nyesel deh kalo nonton.

Nah saya disini hanya mengubah video itu dalam bentuk tulisan. Walaupun ada penambahan dan pengurangan, penyesuaian dan pengeditan, tapi secara garis besar ide ceritanya datang dari video SasoDei Hello itu.

Sekian deh, see ya reloves~


End file.
